


i'm a waste of skin

by thecoloursinthegravel



Series: Some Things Were Meant To Be [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoloursinthegravel/pseuds/thecoloursinthegravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What on earth are you doing with me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm a waste of skin

I’m a waste

I’m a waste

I’m a waste of skin

 

And everything falls into place when you look at me but it hurts so much when I look at you and you don’t look back and

I can see you breathing

I can see myself breathing

Breaking,

Sorry,

I can see myself breaking and it hurts so much

But you’re still breathing, you’re still alive

When I look at you, I can see you breathing and I know

I know

I know you’re still alive

But watching you be alive right now hurts a little bit because I know you have a life

And gosh if you have a life,

If you have a life to lead,

Then what

What on earth are you doing with me?

Around me?

Near me?

I’m sorry I’m so near to you

I’m sorry I stand so close but you see

If I step away,

If I go

If I go any further than where I'm standing right now

In this moment

So close

 

I’m afraid I’ll never come back

 

 

                 

**Author's Note:**

> "Sinking Ships" by General Fiasco


End file.
